The Son of Erebus
by Wolf Master Uchiha
Summary: The world hadn t seen a Nephilim in thousands of years.How will the gods react to this new threat.Read to find out how our hero,Percy Jackson, will live his life with the powers to kill an immortal
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Manhattan**

It was late at night and everyone with any common sense would have run inside for shelter. In a matter of few seconds the sky had darkened, rain and hail the size of footballs fell from the sky pelting the cars and anyone who dared walk the street without any type of protection

The weather men were saying that this storm had been expected since the beginning of the week and the public weren`t informed because they didn`t want to give a false alarm just in case they were wrong. They tried to reassure anyone who bothered to turn on the TV that given a few days the storm would follow it natural course and like a natural storm end. But they were wrong because there was nothing natural about this storm. A man wearing a large black cloak walked down the street accompanied by another female companion wearing a similar green cloak. The two walked briskly through the streets passing by people who had taken cover in the safety of buildings or else people who were crazy enough to try and run to their destination. As the two shadowed beings walked neither hail nor rain touched them or came close to their cloaks.

They walked for a while passing from main streets to alleys and walking in the middle of traffic filled highways. No one got in their way or tried to in any form gain their attention. After all the walking they arrived in front of a rundown house.

The house had once been a beautiful looking house but time hadn`t been kind to it. The brown paint had completely disappeared leaving the house naked to cracks and damages. The windows had nearly all been shattered by some unknown force and barred with old wood to try and prevent the rain from coming inside. There once was what looked like a chimney at the top of the house but now there was nothing but a few bricks covered in a blanket. And that was only the outside the strangers wondered what they would see when they entered the old house.

As they stepped on the green grass it immediately turned sickly brown as if from the touch of the strangers it had died. The two strangers continued to walk and as they got closer to the house the closer they got to killing the entire vegetation and living thing in the front lawn. At the touch of the stranger the door rusted and broke down in pieces. The cloaked male entered closely followed by the second figure.

Just like the outside the place was thrashed everything was broken, everything was shattered into pieces. As they looked around they noticed that the walls and ceiling had been tainted with red blood, as they looked closer they noticed that they had stepped into the red liquid. The two walked from the living room towards the dining area. In the middle of the room was another shadowed man sitting on the only couch in the room.

The tall man immediately stood up when he saw the two companions coming into the room. The female cloaked person seamed shocked at seeing the creature in the room. The creature she had thought to be a person was only half human, as from the neck down he had the appearance of a human being whilst his head said otherwise. The head was that of a brown bull with a yellow septum piercing hanging from its nostrils.

The first cloaked male man walked a few centimeters closer to the bull man upon seeing this the Minotaur fell upon its knees lowering its head in respect "Have you done the deed I have asked of you?"He said in a smooth cold tone. The furry creature stood up and started walking towards the stairs. The two cloaked people walked behind the Minotaur as he led them up on the second floor towards a room with what looked like a baby blue colored door. From what the female could tell this was the only room she could see that hadn`t suffered the wrath of the Minotaur

"Are they all in their?"asked the hooded man. The minotaur nodded his head in response to its master`s question."Good wait for me downstairs then I will reward you after this is done". With that simple order the loincloth clad monster walked downstairs with no complaints.

"Shall we enter milady?"Asked the hooded male. All he received from his partner was a nod

The male extended his hand to open the door. The moment he made contact the knob the paint started to peel of and the metal that hung with the door started to rust. The male in annoyance broke the door down to find a horrific sight before him. The tornado that had re-designed the living room had done its job in this room as well except this time it wasn`t with the furniture but with human corpses. The hooded man and woman looked around the room that was covered in blood. The floor was littered with two corpses that had been ripped apart and mashed against each other and every corner of the wall. If you looked closely and peeped your eyes close together you might have noticed that those two corpses had once been a man and a woman.

The male hooded man stepped over the mess and walked slowly towards the baby blue crib in the corner of the room .The crib was the only piece of furniture that hadn`t been destroyed or touched with the blood of the parents. Whilst the male hooded man was staring at the contents of the crib his female companion was having a hard time stomaching the sight before her eyes. As she continued to stare at the mangled and mutilated body she couldn`t hold it in anymore and she threw up her lunch right in front of the dead corpses.

"Come now Amphitrite this isn`t something that you haven`t seen in your long life or something that you will never see again "said the cold voice that was still starring at the crib. Amphitrite, the queen of the sea was one of the most respected goddesses in Olympus, she might not have been famous like Athena or Aphrodite but she was well respected. She used her cloak and wiped of the bile that had remained around her mouth. Stepping next to her male acquaintance she starred at the crib.

"Here you have it Amphitrite your sons and Olympus` greatest threat "the man said. He pointed inside the crib to a male baby covered in a baby blue blanket. The baby had a black tuft of hair starting to grow in the back of its head and he knew that if the child opened its eyes it would bear the same onyx eyes as his.

"This is the threat you mentioned to me it's just a baby boy" said Amphitrite as she watched the baby take in shallow breaths."You might see him as a weakling right now but he will grow to be a pain in the ass of many immortals after all we both saw images of this child`s future" The male man took of his hood and picked up the baby."This child has the power to destroy each and every immortal that stands in his way".

The moment that the baby felt himself hovering in someone`s arms it opened its eyes. The man that was holding him had a disfigured looking face, half of it seemed like it had been burned off while the other half had been wiped by a red hot whip. The child extended its little pudgy hands and tried to grab one of the two giant crooked horns that hanged on each side of the persons head. But when the boy met the onyx eyes he stopped as if in a trance and before the male could say Mount Olympus the little baby boy had fallen back to sleep.

"If that thing is a threat we should get rid of it lord Tartarus "said Amphitrite as she glared at the child. The primordial placed the baby back in its crib and turned to glare at his female companion of the night "His mother might have been the sex toy of your husband and you might feel betrayed but what this child`s mother has done isn`t its fault and so I won`t kill him like although you are right if we were to kill him it might solve many problems of the future". He scratched his black pointed goatee in thought "No I will give him a chance to survive "said Tartarus in a cold voice.

"A chance to survive? When Poseidon will catch a whiff of him he will immediately drop everything and make sure that he is in the safest orphanage in the mortal world and since his whore of a mother is dead I won`t be able to get any revenge" said Amphitrite snottily.

"You are right and that is why he will spend the first five years of his life in Tartarus learning how to survive on his own and then when he celebrates his fifth birthday he will be released from hell to go to your orphanage and their you can do to him what you please giving you five years of personnel vengeance."

As Amphitrite thought about the idea she could only smile at the thought of torturing the child for what he was, a son of her husband`s whores just like Phineas, Theseus and every other demigod her beloved husband had ever sired.

"Good then I guess in five years we shall be having a lot of fun won`t we little boy" she said as she looked over the baby with a devilish smirk on her well carved face. With that she backed away towards the entrance of the room, grabbing the end of her cloak with each of her hands she bowed down and mist travelled away leaving behind a cold laugh that sent shivers down the jailer of monster`s spine.

Feeling the presence of the female goddess vanish the Minotaur appeared in a matter of seconds at the entrance of the door."Take him down to Tartarus make sure he survives the next five years and grows stronger "The primordial being gently grabbed the baby from its resting place in the crib and handed him to the monster. Before the monster could touch the baby Tartarus slammed the Minotaur in the wall and started choking him out with his forearm."I trust you with this child if something happens to him in his five years in the pit you shall suffer greatly got that?"He said as calm as he could. Tartarus still couldn`t believe he was trusting a monster with a demigod it was as if asking a rabid wolf not to eat a flock of sheep.

The Minotaur nodded its head; he gently took the child and ran as fast as he could towards the nearest entrance to the underworld to start his new quest.

Tartarus sighed he quickly lifted the hood back up and made his way downstairs. When he arrived he was surprised to see the place had been cleaned up the mess that once had littered the place had been cleaned and re build. He wondered who would bother to clean up a murder site. He glanced around the room and he quickly found his answer, his beloved sister Nyx.

"What do I owe to this pleasure sister "asked Tartarus as he started down his sister? Nyx stood up gracefully and if it wasn`t for the darkness within the room he would bet he would see her stark naked."Well well aren`t we feeling a bit naughty tonight "laughed out Tartarus.

"Quite you fool "she said in a stern voice. Nyx moved two steps forward and allowed to moonlight to reveal her face. She had long flowing black hair with a glowing white skin. But the thing that always caught Tartarus attention, besides her godly body, were her beautiful and bottomless black eyes whenever he would stare at them he would feel as if falling through a bottomless dark pit.

"What are you doing in this house?"She asked in a stern voice.

"Well to put it mildly cleaning up my brother`s mess the gods figured out your plan of sending them their next jury so they sent their beloved monsters to see that their judge is murdered before he could start to analyze the case" he said coldly.

"This is your fifth failure Nyx, you failed with our brother and sister, you failed with the titans and you failed with the gods. You sire children and abandon them to face the god without any training or any help but from here on I'm taking charge and things will be different. The gods need to learn a lesson and the Nephilim will be the one to give it to them"

"The child won`t survive your jail and he won`t survive Amphitrite`s torture so in a way you shall kill him and doom our plans. "She responded.

"I have seen you manipulate the Nephilim for too long now it's my turn "He passed right beside her and made his way towards the exit "Even if you have something against my idea it`s too late as the child is already on its way to Tartarus"

"The Nephilim will fail "she stated coldly turning around leaving her bare body to his eyes. The moonlight bounced of her naked body and as much as he wanted to jump her he held himself back, after all he wouldn`t betray his brother`s trust.

"The Nephilim has a name it would be wise if you learnt it after all he will be the one that will finally bring balance to this corrupted world "he stated as he walked outside the house. A black vortex appeared in front of him he turned around surveying the world behind him

_Percy Jackson the first ever Nephilim of Erebus I wonder what your future will be like_

And with that he vanished

* * *

_**Tartarus** _: The word Tartarus has two meanings the first it could refer to the pit that lies within the underworld and the second could refer to the primordial Greek god of nothingness that has control over the prison with the pit of Tartarus

_**Amphitrite **_: Poseidon`s wife

_**Nyx** _: She is the personification of the night and is also considered a daughter of chaos,she is the primordial of the night

_**Erebus **_: He is the primordial of true darkness and has control over the mist that surrounds the Tartarus and Nyx he also is a son of chaos._**  
**_

_**Nephilim **_: In this story Nephilim are children of Protogenoi

_**R&R** _


	2. Chapter 1: Meetings

**Weeell sorry i took long to update this is the first chapter out of many i hope...but come on guys review a little even if its a smiley face here lets make a deal the more reviews i get the faster i`ll update k ?**

**Disclaimer: If i owned Percy Jackson i wouldn`t be here :p**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Meetings**_

**Downtown Manhattan**

**03:00**

A young lad looking no more than 18 years old wearing nothing more than grey pants and an open shirt walked clumsily towards the parked bus that was only a few steps away from him with two very attractive ladies. These girls looked in their early twenties one being a red head with a very gifted bust that must have skipped the Double D cup size along with a great figure that a lot of women would kill to even come close to whilst the other had short blonde hair with an average size bust and an hourglass figure but what had attracted the young lad`s attention was her perfectly heart shaped ass.

Both were wearing skimpy outfits that probably that probably turned their dead parents in their graves. The redhead was wearing ,an outfit that would only fit on a video game, a white see through dress that had many patches on every part of the body that revealed the skin to others. Whilst the blonde was wearing a low cut skin tight red shirt with a black short shorts that captured her beautiful rear perfectly.

The three struggled to walk straight towards the parked bus but when they arrived the young lad after dropping his keys three times in a row opened the door to reveal his home. For a bus it was a nice place, but after putting down ten bottles of alcohol bottles none of them cared about their environment. The girls immediately found the large double bed that was placed at the very back of the bus whilst the young lad grabbed another beer from the fridge and downed it in one gulp. He opened the window and threw it outside, with luck or skill it fell directly in the trash can.

As he walked towards the end of the bus he could hear moans coming. When his vision cleared he could see that the two girls had already stripped down and started playing with each other. As he watch the experienced red head teasing the blonde he grew hard and before he knew it he jumped in the middle of it and everything became dark.

**14 hours later**

**17:00**

Cars outside were blaring to get their owners to work everyone was yelling at one another to move along but they were all stuck and so they continued to yell. Out of nowhere they heard a large yell that shut them all down. This was typical thing for every morning the dark haired teen would wake up through the noise of traffic and with just one simple yell he would shut them all up.

The dark haired lad staggered out of his messed up double bed, the first thing he felt when he woke up was a massive head ache as every source of unwanted noise and light hurt or annoyed him. He stretched his aching muscles and walked to wards his make shift bathroom. He closed the curtains and the moment he looked into his own reflection he smirked.

The young adult had long black that covered his dark onyx eyes. Looking at himself his smirk grew, he had a body, that according to some of his lady friends, model`s would kill for. He had that perfect tan with a fully perfect six pack and broad shoulders. His hands were that perfect size of muscle, not the big kind that scared people away and not to small that no one would notice. Noticing red marks on his left forearm he quickly checked it out thinking it was blood only to realize it was a message written by the two girls that had left before he had awakened.

"Call us any day handsome ;) 212-338-7786"

Turning on the water he immediately erased the message and number from his skin."Idiots I don`t need any more marks on my body "he looked at his right arm he glared at the black upside down horse shoe that had a trident going through it, he could still remember the pain he felt the day that that tyrant had branded him with the hot iron. He turned away ready to leave but the mirror caught the reflection of his back and his glare intensified as he saw the scars that he had received as a child. Grabbing the nearest item, which was a forgotten vodka bottle he threw it shattering the mirror.

"Well that`s seven years of bad luck coming my way"

He quickly strode towards the fridge only to find it empty."Damn it forgot to shop again". He quickly put on his faded black jeans and black military boots, grabbing the cleanest shirt he could find, which happened to be a long but tight white tank t shirt he left to go grab a bite from the only friendly place he had ever found, The Lotus Diner.

The moment he stepped out of his dirty ride that he had turned into his own living house a large wall of black jumped on him and threw him on the ground. Before he could react and try to throw the unknown thing off of him he started getting licked. The giant wall of black happened to be his stray dog friend, Mrs. O'Leary. The large black beagle had been following him ever since he had run away from the hell hole he used to live in. Gently pushing her off him he stood up and dusted himself.

"Come on girl lets go I`ll buy you something from Lotus "The large red-eyed beagle barked in content and quickly ran after him

**The Lotus Diner**

**17:15**

As the teen pushed the door open there was a 'ding' noise which Mrs. O'Leary barked happily to. The place was nearly empty only three old ladies at the back playing what looked to him as poker. Walking towards a table he sat down and waited for the brunette waiter to come and take his order. The Lotus Diner was your day to day diner but to him it was one in a thousand. There he had met the few people that actually cared about him and didn`t just want to kill him, well he had met a few that tried to kill him in the store.

As he was looking outside the window a brunette waiter came towards him "Hey Big P what do you want today? The usual or something different?"She said as she batted her eyes at him. He looked at her giving her smile "The usual Ann and put it on my tab "he said. As if by magic or some weird skill that the old man must have perfected, the owner came out yelling from the kitchen "No way hose "he started yelling "P you know I love you like an annoying brat but there is over 9000$ and until you pay it I won`t feed you got that?"He yelled out in his 'calm' voice

"Give me a break old man I haven`t gotten a gig in days it's not my fault "said the kid trying to defend himself

"How about going out there and finding a real job instead of doing what you do...what the hell do you actually do? And don`t give me a smart ass comment like last time "he said with a stern glare.

"Sorry pops can`t tell if I do you`d think I was insane" he said with a smirk

"Then I'm sorry kiddo I cannot give you food not you and neither this mangy dog of yours" he replied

"Oh come on old man Mrs. O'Leary and I are starving "he complained

The door bell rang but no one noticed not the young waitress neither the two that were arguing. In came two guys one was wearing a tracksuit with a hoodie lifted up to cover his face from sight whilst the other was wearing a black suit with black shades. The two walked towards the arguing duo.

"Come on pops I swear I'll pay you soon just feed me "the kid complained again

"No P you might as well leave because until you pay you aren`t getting anything from me "he replied sternly

"Here "the trio looked around to find the duo that had just walked in standing right before them."Use this to pay his entire dept and give the three of us here this kid`s usual "he said.

The old man took it with curiosity it was a red credit card and there was nothing written on it."Are you sure sir his debt is over 9000$"The man just smiled and said "Don't worry there is more than enough in their trust me "With that the old man went and started cooking three burgers and some fries. The two men sat in front of the kid.

"Thanks "said the kid "I don`t have any money so don`t expect me to pay you any day soon"

"We know Perseus-"he said

"How the hell do you know my name?"He said as his eyes blazed in anger. The man in front of him chuckled "I know your name because I named you "he said

"Are you my father "he asked with a stern look on his face

"No in a way though you can say that I'm you uncle and godfather"

Standing up in anger he grabbed the man from the front of his jacket and pulled close to his face "Then were the hell were you whilst I was getting beaten up at that orphanage huh were where you whilst I was living on the street fighting for my own life huh?"He said as anger dripped from his voice. The man sitting right next to the one who was getting yelled at with one small push threw Percy back into his seat releasing his companion. The man straightened himself wiped some spit of his face and replied "Looking for you but you were nowhere to be found"

"And I had warned you that I might not be able to find you they hid you well gods dammit you idiotic nephilm it's not my fault that I was alluded "he huffed

"When the hell had you warned me and what the hell is a nephilm old man?"he said "Oh speaking of you old man what the hell is your name and track suit`s name huh?"

"Wait you don`t recognize us?"He asked astonished

"No this is the first time we met right?"

As Percy looked at the man in front of him he saw him scratch himself while murmuring to himself "How could she have locked away his memories and I guess she must have also locked away his abilities too". Straightening up he took of his glasses and showed Percy only black, a normal eye would have a black pupil with a color surrounding it and white sclera but the guy in front of him who said was is uncle had a black pupil with black eye color and guess what? Yeah you guessed it a black sclera.

"What the hell are you a monster? If you want to kill me as well you are going to get in line "He said as he went for the closest weapon that were his fork and knife.

"What do you know about monster Perseus?"Said his uncle as he placed his glasses on top of the table.

"Just that they really love to hunt me down and try to kill me and apparently they all come from the Greek mythologies "he said as he started playing with his fork and knife "I once tried to tell people but in the end they all laughed at me and called me crazy only one person ever believed me and when it came to it she stabbed me in the back "he said as he glared at the hole he had made in the table with his knife.

As he mused in thought the man in front of him continued to be troubled with the information he kept hearing."Of course they love to hunt you down you are food to them but they shouldn`t have been able to find you I had cast a spell on you a long time ago that should have stopped the monsters from being able to track you down"

"Spell? And what the hell are you talking about we never met and you keeping running away from the question I asked "he said as he grabbed the knife he had thrown into the table a few seconds ago "Who the hell are you black eyes"

As the man straightened his posture and tie he looked at Percy with a glare that actually scared him a bit "Perseus I am Tartarus Protogenos of the Abyss and brother to your father, Erebus Protogenos of Darkness"

After' a few seconds of silence all that Tartarus heard was "You're insane aren`t you?'

"Unfortunately no Perseus-"he began "Stop calling me Perseus the name is Percy old man "Tartarus coughed and continued "As I was saying Peeeeercy Unfortunately no I am not Gods, Titans and Protogenos are very real and living amongst the mortals and you are a son of a Protogenos"

Percy looked down in disbelief he still couldn`t grasp that he was a son of an immortal being. Deep down he always knew he was different and special maybe a bit crazy but still different from everyone else. Looking down at his hands that were laying still on the table he suddenly felt them twitch as if a surge of power went through them. Looking up and facing Tartarus "Do I get any special ability or am I still the same as anyone?"He asked in curiosity

"You`re joking right after the five years we spent training you...Oh that`s right you don`t remember anything"

"Yeah about that I had meningitis-wiped my memory clean or at least that`s what they told me"

"Well they lied as meningitis is a human disease and you aren`t human "Said Tartarus with that he snapped his finger and a vial appeared. The vial had a purple substance that was releasing a pinkish smoke. Percy raised his eyebrow at it and glanced at his supposedly uncle "What?"

"Drink it "he said

"I am not drinking that how do I know it's not some drug that could kill me or something huh?"He asked

"Percy if I wanted you dead you`d already be lying in a pool of your own blood "he said "Here "He pulled out two hand guns. Even with his little knowledge about fire arms he could tell that they were your typical M1911-style handguns. One was black with "Onyx" carved in it whilst the other was silver and had "Ivory" carved in it."Right now all I have to do is pull the trigger and I could leave you here dead and no one would say anything to me"

"How could you do that pops is in there cooking our food, Ann is at the counter looking in our direction every five minutes and then there are those three old hags in the back you`d have a better chance of getting laid with a pop star"

"One I did that and two all I have to do is bend the mist around us and I'll be able to create whatever visions I want "he explained as he placed Onyx and Ivory on the table in front of him.

"The mist what's that?"Asked Percy intrigued

"The Mist is a supernatural force that twists a mortal's sight from seeing monsters, gods, Titans, and various other mythical creatures and supernatural occurrences by replacing them with things the mortal mind knows about and can comprehend. "He stated "Right now you are under the influence of the mist yourself"

"How "asked Percy "Well for starters you`ve got me I change my appearance so that you would be able to see me and then you`ve also got your dog"

"What's wrong with Mrs. O'Leary?"Asked Percy as he looked at his beagle with concern. Mrs. O'Leary had been the only thing that had kept him sane; she stuck with him through the good and bad of his life ever since he found her getting attacked by those Doberman nearly 7 years ago.

"Well in reality she isn`t really a beagle here watch "With a snap of his finger Mrs. O'Leary started to grow till she reached his size, her red eyes intensified, her fangs and claws grew and sharpened and she no longer looked like a beagle but more of demon possessed Mastiff but she still barked happily when his eyes focused on her. Percy could only grin and pat Mrs. O'Leary's head "She is one loyal Hellhound "said Tartarus.

"Now that I have explained the mist to you and shown you that I am no threat for you will you drink the potion "he asked. Percy looked in doubt but taking a deep breath he grabbed the vial and in one gulp drained the entire liquid.

The moment that the purple substance hit his throat his world was suddenly filled with pain. He felt his throat burning up he gulped it down and the pain fell with it he could feel the potion circling his entire body through his blood until it all stopped at his right exactly under his branded mark. It felt as if the potion was trying to eat away at his mark he wanted to scream but held it all inside. After a couple of Percy clutching his arm and swearing under his breath the pain slowly drifted away. Glancing at his supposed uncle the only thing he could do was glare "What the hell was that?"

"The seal was stronger than I thought but no matter it still worked and now you can use your full abilities-Your memories will come in time most probably through dreams". Percy looked at the palm of his hand as he stretched every muscle in his body he could feel power circulating through him. A pulse of pain coursed through his head and his eyesight changed. From the normal colors his eyes were flashing an entire white landscape with black outlines. His head was about to split from the intense pain.

"Agh why is everything changing "said Percy through gritted teeth.

"You must have unlocked your thermal vision "Said Tartarus "Tell me what you see "he said

As Percy tried to focus his head stopped aching for a few seconds. He looked at the two sitting in front of him Tartarus had a black aura surrounding him and was attracting more as if absorbing it, to Percy it looked as if it was a black hole. Percy turned and focused his attention on the hooded man wearing a tracksuit; his aura was black just like Tartarus except that it was tainted with what looked like blood. Movement from the top right caught his attention as he focused he could picture the three old ladies that had been sitting at the back. From there previous position they had moved closer to his and every few seconds they kept turning their heads Percy thought he must imagined it or his new vision playing tricks on him, but when one of turned to glance at him she flicked her tongue and it came running out of her mouth but what really creped him out was her six inch forked tongue. The aura around them did not help calm Percy down especially when he saw Ann walking towards them with their order. Whilst the old hags' aura was similar to the hooded man, black tainted with blood, Ann was different. She didn`t change color but appeared to be layered with a white shield, as if it was protecting or blocking something from her sight.

"So tell me what you see "Percy looked up remembering that his uncle was sitting right in front of him "You have a black aura that seems to be feeding of something whilst Ann seems to be layered with what looked like a white shield or something"

"Yes that is my primal instinct and form that you see whilst that of the mortal girl is a shield covering her sight from seeing through the mist. Now what else did you see you still haven`t commented on my companion here"

"Mr. Hood here has a black aura tainted with what looks like to be blood or some red substance "replied Percy

"Good when you see a mass of black like mine with blood surrounding them then you can say that they are monsters "said Tartarus as he looked out of the window next to them."So those three hags over there are monsters?"Said Percy. Tartarus immediately looked at his hooded companion as he lifted his head and sniffed.

"Is he sniffing?"

"Quite Percy "Said Tartarus as he looked at his companion. The hooded man looked at Tartarus and slowly nodded his head."Okay Percy we are going to cut this reunion short take these guns and this key get on any vehicle and head to long island there you will find a camp called camp half blood Stay there and tonight I shall contact you "he said as he pushed his two guns and a silver key towards him."Now go"

Without hesitation Percy stood up and moved towards the door only to find it blocked by the trio of old hags."Where you going cutie "said the one with a green cap

"I don`t know but I'm guessing outside "responded Percy

"But you still haven`t eaten that`s no good no good I say "said the one with a blue cap grinning

Before Percy could respond the hooded man that was sitting in front of Percy before jumped from his place and landed right in front of Percy. He grabbed the one with red cap from the head and threw her to the side. He quickly twisted around glaring at the remaining two hags. The two transformed from old hags into bat like monsters. Leather bat like wings sprang from their backs, they grew big yellow fangs from their mouth and their nails changed into claws. Their eyes changed from their old sullen black to glowing red. From each of their colored pursue they brought out a whip. They quickly attacked the hooded man trapping him in with their whips.

"Hiss got you "said the one that had the blue cap.

"Look here "She looked up only to meet Tartarus boots. She flew right on top of the one that had the red cap on. Tartarus quickly rolled behind the one with green cap and hit her from behind which resulted in freeing his hooded friend "Go Percy what are you waiting for "said Tartarus

With that Percy and Mrs. O'Leary Ran outside towards his Bus.

**Downtown Manhattan**

**17:30**

Percy in a few seconds had arrived at his parked bus. He opened the door and jumped in followed by Mrs. O'Leary. He threw the guns and the key on the dashboard and started searching the bus for the keys to the engine only to remember that he had lost them last night. Percy immediately started swearing "Fuck I `ll have to hot wire it then" He walked towards the front only to find Mrs O`Leary looking at him with the key that Tartarus had given him in her mouth.

"No "he said "Oh what the fuck I've got nothing to lose right girl?"He placed his hand under the demon dog's mouth and she dropped it. Whipping the spit from the key he placed it in the ignition. The engine roared to life but Percy could feel that something had changed in his beloved vehicle-made-home. Looking around Percy saw the entire bus change color and shape. The dashboard changed from your day to day to adding radar, GPS and more. Turning around he saw the inside of the bus change color to a grey. His bed made itself and changed the sheets to a dark Grey. The fridge seemed upgraded and new cabinets grew out of thin air. But what confused Percy the most was the new stair case that appeared to descend.

"New Makeover got to hand to you old man" said Percy to himself

Stepping on the pedal Percy was heading out of the car park towards Long Island

**Camp Half-Blood**

**21:30**

Percy had been driving for the last Five hours to try and get to his location but every time he picked a road or changed route to get their faster there was always some new obstacle in his path either to piss him off or to make sure he gets his 15 minutes of swearing every day. Sometimes it was an accident, another time an old woman taking forever to cross the road or else a car killing an old woman that had been trying to cross the road.

But after five long hours he had finally made it to his destination or what he thought should be his destination. During those five hours he got bored and started playing with his new and upgraded tech. He still had no idea what the radar did but he had learned how to operate the GPS. The moment he turned it on he realized it already had coordinates close to where Tartarus had told him to go.

In front of him appeared a huge hill that was surrounded by a thick brick wall that was over 200 feet tall. From what Percy could see there was a fort in front of him and it looked nothing like a camp? At the four corners of the fort there were battle towers loaded with what looked like huge crossbows mounted and ready to shoot. In the middle there was a huge wooden door that had beautiful designs on it.

Suddenly Percy heard a beeping noise. Looking down he saw that the radar switched on its own. There was one grey dot in the middle sending out pulse after pulse. Out of nowhere tens of red dots were appearing from behind the grey dots. They were slowly but surely moving towards the grey dot in the middle. Looking at Mrs. O'Leary he said "How much do you want to bet those red dots are monsters?"

Standing up he walked towards his bed side table. He opened it and found his small dagger. He had stolen the bronze dagger of a blonde girl. He had seen her fight a Cyclops with this tooth pick of a dagger but with a single slash the monster had turned into dust. Percy walked towards the exit but before he opened the door it was as if he had heard something call him. The voice came from the key stuck in the ignition. It was beckoning him to take her with him. He slowly tugged it out of the ignition and placed it in his pocket. Glancing at the dashboard he decided to take Onyx and Ivory with him. Grabbing them he launched himself towards the exit only to come face to face with what looked like hundreds of monsters. He could see Cyclopes, Scythian Dracaena, Hell hounds, Empousa and many more. Leading them was a gruff looking man in his underwear but looking at his face he realized he was looking at the Minotaur. The second that was Mrs. O'Leary growled the monsters launched themselves at Percy. Not knowing what to do Percy grabbed Onyx and Ivory in each hand.

The moment that his fingers touched the triggers Percy could feel as if everything was slowing down. The monsters had slowed down in their run and Mrs. O'Leary was slowly descending on a monster with her teeth stuck in his neck. Percy took aim and within his first five shots five monsters had turned to dust. In a few minutes he had mowed down an entire army with his two new favorite babies. Mrs. O'Leary was pouncing from enemy to enemy ripping their trout of. Soon Percy was surrounded with dust. Taking a breath he released a sigh "Augh I have no idea where that aim came but thank the gods I got lucky "Looking at Mrs. O'Leary that was wagging her tail "We live another day girl "he said with a smile.

Hearing a twig break Mrs. O'Leary turned around and started growling. Percy who hadn`t heard the suspicious noise asked "What's wrong girl, something out there?"A hairy figure stepped out of the darkness. The second he came in sight Mrs. O'Leary leaped at him with her fangs ready to strike but she was easily batted aside as if she was nothing. She flew until she hit a tree breaking it in half."Mrs. O'Leary "yelled Percy turning around he saw that the figure was the Minotaur "You`ll regret that beef boy "He quickly re aimed the gun but before he could hit the trigger the Minotaur rushed him and hit him square in the chest.

Percy fell to the ground and his twin guns flew from his hands. Standing back up as quickly as he could he drew the bronze dagger and slashed at him trying to hit any weak point of his opponent but the minotaur quickly grabbed his hand and disarmed him. Throwing him again on the floor he looked at Percy with his beady eyes. Percy could feel the beast mocking him as if laughing at his failed attempts.

Percy grew angry if there was one thing he hated was being laughed at. Standing up on his two shaky legs he could feel his pocket heating up. He placed his hand in his pocket and brought the key which his uncle had given him. The key started burning brighter but it didn`t hurt Percy. The key grew and became a sword. The sword was silver with a slight curve on the very top. The handle was gold in color. The handle was made up of weird lines that curled around each other like snakes until it reached the middle of the sword. In the middle of the sword, Greek words were written but Percy had no idea what they meant.

Feeling much stronger Percy charged the Minotaur. Out of nowhere the Minotaur deflected his blow with a huge axe. Percy continued to strike at the beast. He could feel the techniques and balance along with the sword play come naturally like his aim. He quickly tucked and rolled under the Minotaur's strike. Running towards a tree the Minotaur chased him. Percy placed his left foot first and quickly back flipped off of the tree. But the Minotaur wasn't fast enough. He went crashing straight through the tree. Percy took this opportunity and stabbed the beast in the head. It quickly turned to dust leaving behind two horns.

Percy pulled himself together and trudged towards Mrs. O'Leary."Halt". Percy turned around to find fifteen teenagers pointing their spears at him "Who are you and what are you doing here with that thing "he said sneering at Mrs. O'Leary. Percy glared at the guy "This beast is my pet and about why I am here it's because a god sent me to here"

This seemed to gain their attention "Which god?"Said the youngest one but before he could answer her he was interrupted by a centaur "That needs to wait" looking carefully at Percy he said "He first needs some medical attention". Looking down he saw that his favorite shirt was stained with his blood.

"One of them must have gotten me huh old man?"Said Percy "And I think it was poisoned as well"

With that everything darkened

* * *

**So what do you think guys is it good,bad,average? Hope someone loved it :p**

**Question of the day : So who do you think the hooded guy is ?**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 2: Learning the Ropes

**Well i finally updated sorry i took this long but recently school took its toll and i got addicted to a new TV Series called Spartacus it is amazing i would suggest it but to older viewers since it has grotesque scenes and sexual acts its pretty much like Game of thrones but better in my opinion :)**

**Anyway i want to thank these people for their reviews :D **

_**Sobkton**_

_**PJandLGequalsLove**_

_**SONxOFxCHAOS**_

_**AnCi31**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Learning the Ropes**

**Darkness**

**00:00**

Percy looked around but all he could see around him was darkness. He was literally floating in a large see of darkness. He couldn`t see anything but when he looked down at his arms he could have sworn they were glowing. Looking straight ahead he saw a tiny source of light. As the light wasn`t coming to him he started 'running' towards the light.

"Were the hell did i drag myself now "As he ran the glowing light around him moved forward enlightening a path before him."Well that`s better". As he jogged on the path that was creating itself he started wandering how he came to be in the dark abyss. The last thing that he could remember was fighting an army of monster only to be knocked out.

He stopped his light jog and pondered. "So what am I dead?"He asked himself "Hello anyone there? Can someone please tell me if I'm dead "His only response was silence."Great just perfect"

Looking around he started jogging again towards the light. Out of nowhere he suddenly heard screaming. Looking to the left he saw a faint image."Hey you okay?"he said feeling like an idiot after saying that, why would he be okay he`s screaming. The image kept on screaming looking in its direction Percy's heart tugged and he started running towards the source of the noise.

When he arrived he came to find a horrible sight before him a small kid no more than six or seven years old was being tortured whilst two women were looking at him and laughing. A monstrous figure whipped the small child on his back and blood came running out of the wounds. Percy was sickened before he could say something the darkness around him started changing. It no longer was black but looked like a room. A room he was familiar with looking around him he recognized everything he quickly moved towards the child. No one tried to stop him it was as if they weren`t able to see him. When he came face to face with the kid it was as if he was looking at himself sic years before

"No this can`t be happening" whispered Percy but his words were drowned by the two women laughing at his torture. In fear Percy quickly ran as far away as he could. Busting out of the room he saw the light far away diminishing. He started running as fast as his legs would allow but the laughter rang in his head and the darkness around was changing into scenes of his tortured child hood. He saw the hooded woman place the burning rod against his skin, a child version of himself fighting against monsters, the woman beating him up with her two brass knuckles, pushing her fingers inside of his open wounds and playing with his organs.

Turning around looking back from where he ran he saw everything merge together to form a giant woman covered in nothing but darkness. She opened her mouth wide as if ready to scream but Percy heard nothing but a soft whisper.

_Run Perseus Run turn away from your destiny and keep on running_

With a scream Percy leapt into the light

**Camp Half Blood**

**08:30**

Percy woke up yelling. His body was stained with sweat from the nightmare; he could feel his muscles and old wounds aching as if they had been reopened and tortured all over again. He quickly got up and of the single bed and hurried towards the pitcher and glass of water. He grabbed the pitcher ignoring the glass and drowned the entire thing in one gulp. Gaining his breath he observed the room. It was your typical sick bay. It was a small room with a lot of equipment and furniture crammed into it. There was the comfortable bed that he had sat upon again, a small bedside table, two chairs which occupied by a blackhead, a window with a view...

Looking at the black head he yelled again in shock "How long were you there?"He asked startled.

"Long enough to know that you drool and scream whilst you sleep and that you aren`t that sharp"

"I just woke up give me a break black"

"Black?"She asked arching her eyebrow

Percy just pointed at her hair "So what`s your name" she asked whilst batting her eyelashes "It's common courtesy when you ask someone`s name you tell them yours "he said looking at her boringly.

"You mean you don`t remember me?"she said

"Should I?"

"Look closer "He peered at her and wrecked his brain but nothing came to mind."No sorry nothing "he said

"Well maybe this will help "She snapped her fingers and her appearance completely changed, her white robes disappeared and changed into a tight outfit that matched with her black shoes, her breast grew larger and her hair became red. Percy looked closer and started wrecking his brain again suddenly an image of a redhead fondling a blonde on his bed appeared in his bed.

"Augh you`re the girl I picked up at the bar "he said startled

"Bingo "she said with a wink "My name is Hecate and I am the goddess of magic, trivial knowledge, and necromancy."She sat back down after changing back into her 'natural' form. She now has short black hair with matching black eyes. Her appearance was petite like with small breast but well shaped ass. She wore a white dress with ornate silver designs that left the mind to wander.

Looking at Percy she stated "You still haven`t told me your name demigod"

_Demigod? I thought I was a Nephilim _

"My name is Percy Jackson but you can call me the guy that rocked your world "he said with a smirk on his face

She giggled at his words. And seductively walked over to him swaying her hips as she crossed the short distance. She crawled onto him holding him down, coming face to face with him."Maybe you could that again Percy "she said as she purred the r. As their lips were about to meet the door flew open, Literary. It slammed on the other side of the room. Both occupants of the bed looked at where the door used to be to see an angry Tartarus in his black suit and shades with Mr. Tracksuit standing behind him

"Hecate leave now I have to speak to the demigod privately "he said. His tone was covered with calm but Percy could tell that Tartarus was pissed.

"It`s Lady Hecate to you and why should I? I`m having fun here with Percy" as she rubbed her thighs between Percy`s legs

"Because it is a private matter and unless you leave I will throw you in Tartarus my beloved little slice of hell that everyone is scared of "he growled out

Percy could see Hecate pale in fear and see a sweat drop running along her face. She looked down on Percy and suddenly smirked "So I was right to sense something different in you Percy"She stood up from Percy "It seems this demigod will bring a lot of change to this world "With a short laugh she disappeared in a puff of smoke

Snapping his fingers he quickly fixed the door closing it from prying eyes whilst the tracksuit guy stayed outside guarding it from people eavesdropping.

"What did you tell that bitch" he said whilst grabbing Percy from the shoulder

Pushing him off him Percy answered "Nothing just my name but she called me a demigod. I thought I was a Nephilim"

"A demigod is a child of a god, Zeus, Poseidon those guys but like I told you yes you are a Nephilim of Erebus" He looked Percy straight in the eye "But no one must ever find out you got it ?"

"Yeah sure but why "he asked as he got out of bed and started dressing. He had found his old clothes neatly placed on top of a chair.

"Because they will kill you"

Percy staggered and lost his balance falling on his head."Ouch "he said as he rubbed his head "Why would they kill me what`s wrong with being a Nephilim?"He asked

Walking towards the window he glanced around at the horror the camp became "Percy you have an ability that the gods fear for starters you can control the darkness and shadows and every god has that within them and surrounding them and as a child of a Protogenoi you also have the ability to slay immortals"

"So they are scared of me because they think that I will try to kill them? What a bunch of idiots "he laughed to himself

"No Percy you see, Nephilim were brought to life to be the judges of the current leaders of power it has always been like this. When a Nephilim feels that the current leaders have become too cruel or too corrupt they will rise and destroy them giving the power to someone else that`s what happened with the Protogenoi and titans but they took the judgment like true warriors unlike these pathetic gods "he spitted out with disgust" killing their judge before he can evaluate them"

"So you are saying that I must kill them?"Percy asked

"No you will see how they act and if you think they don`t deserve the roles of this age`s leaders you can take them down of course they will fight back but I'll be helping you out "he said with a smirk

"Who says I will choose to kill them "said Percy

"I saw your heart Percy I already know what you will choose"

Suddenly the door came flying again and Mr. Tracksuit came flying right behind it. Percy looked at the door. He felt horrified at the scene. A bony fifteen year old boy came crawling inside carrying a large golden throne on his back. A short man with a chubby face, a red nose and purple curly hair sat on said golden throne. He was wearing tiger-striped Hawaiian shirts and white shorts with purple running shoes. Being an expert Percy could tell that this short man was drunk. At first sight he knew that he and this sloth would clash after seeing him whip the kid under him and yelling at him to move faster

**See what i mean Percy**

Looking around Percy saw Tartarus looking at him

_Tartarus is that you in my head_

**Yes **

_That's sweet you`ve got to teach me this _

**I have already thought you everything i know you will remember them in time**

_Every single memory?_

**That i don`t know but those that will have anything to do with weapons or your powers yes because i made sure to train your muscles as hard as i could so they wouldn`t forget and find it natural **

_Like with the guns yesterday._

**Yes now be quite this pompous bastard is going to talk to us please try to be respectful as you will be staying here **

_What no no and yet again another no I live alone in a bus with Mrs. O'Leary….WAIT WHERE IS MRS O`LEARY IF THEY HURT HER I`LL KILL THEM ALL._

**Relax kiddo I made sure she is fine she is staying in your new home**

_New home?_

**Yes as you will be staying here I made sure you were taken care of: I paid for a house for you to stay in and made sure it could hold future residents. Now silence **

As the bony child finally managed to crawl his way towards the middle of the room the short sloth on him stood up and jumped down only to come to Percy`s pelvis. He wanted to laugh at his ridiculous height but Tartarus had told him to try and be respectful so he held it in.

"Ah Lord Tartarus why have you grazed us with such an honor at our lovely camp "said the short man

"Stop trying to be friendly Dionysus I hate you and you hate me let's keep it at that if I wanted someone to lick my boots I would have gone to Gaea or your wounded father "said Tartarus

Percy couldn`t help but let a smile pass until he realized that the short man in front of him was Dionysus. The immortal Dionysus god of wine that had lived ages ago in myths. Why was he surprised even if he had seen a Minotaur in loincloth? It's because the Dionysus looked like a sloth

Dionysus mood immediately changed "Perfect now what do you want tell me quickly so I can get rid of you filth. "He said

"I have brought you a demigod for your beloved camp "said Tartarus as he motioned towards Percy in his sickly sweet voice. Percy couldn`t help but gulp suddenly all the attention had fallen on him.

"And what importance those this demigod hold to you?"Said Dionysus as he examined him from head to toe as if a piece of meat for sale.

"I lost a bet to his mother and she made me swear to make sure he lives "was his only response. At this Dionysus quirked his eyebrow. As if hearing the unasked question he answered "She could see through the mist and added 2 + 2"

Dionysus laughed "What an idiot to be caught by a human and also be beaten by her so much for the might of Tartarus"

"This is where we part Kid I hope you can make it here "he said with a small smile "Oh and Dionysus if you ever talk to me like that again I'll make sure to show you the true meaning of pain "he said as he turned around when the two immortals` eyes meet Percy saw Dionysus quake in fear. With that Tartarus vanished from sight with a sickly smile etched in his face.

_Someone is lousy at saying goodbye._

Dionysus was still examining him. Getting pissed Percy turned towards the god "What is something wrong Jabba the Sloth "At that the god seemed to regain his composure only to get mad "My name is Dionysus you will refer to me as Mr. D or Boss you little piece of filth "he said as he climbed on top of the throne "Now go downstairs so that old fart can explain everything to you "He grabbed a whip that was hidden in the throne and whipped the kid under him.

"Hey why do you do that to him "Percy asked in frustration"and why the hell are you using him like a horse"

Dionysus looked at him and laughed "It`s because he is a slave you are lucky Tartarus paid your fee or you would be in his place right now"

_Slave? Just where the fuck am I?_

**Rec Room**

**10:00**

Percy walked out of the room and walked down the corridor arriving at a fleet of steps. He swiftly ran down to come to a large room. The room had a large golden table taking half the space. It was well decorated with silver plates, candles and many other things. The walls were covered with momentous from the Minotaur's` horn to a hydra head. At the centre of the room was a small fire place were a small child stood poking at the hearth of it. Percy walked closer to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey kiddo Dionysus said I was to talk to an old fart here can you tell me where he is "he said with a bright smile.

"If i know Dionysus I am pretty sure he is referring to me "Percy turned around to find an old man with thinning white hair, bushy eyebrows, a scruffy beard and intense brown eyes "I my name is Chiron and welcome to Camp Half-Blood" He said as he extended his hand with a warm smile on his face.

Percy shook his hand "Hi my name is Percy"

"Well Percy tell me what you know about the gods and monsters" as he moved the Nephilim towards a vacant chair were he sat.

"Well uh apparently the greek gods, titans and primordial gods along with monsters are real. The gods are the good guys were they sire kids whilst the monsters are the bad guys who want to eat us and can track us down from our smell and use of technology "said Percy

"You seem to be well versed into the typical life of a demigod but don`t assume all gods are good some have changed and it scares me to see what they have become "As he looked at the child it was as if he was lost in her act of keeping the fire alive.

"Yeah okay just exactly where am I Chiron?"he asked

"You are in camp Half-Blood a place where demigods are trained and protected from threats like monsters or titans but that`s the past now it is a hell hole "he said with bitterness."Luke here will show you to your new house and around camp "he said.

Percy looked up in the direction that Chiron was pointing to find a tall, handsome young man with short-cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, an athletic and muscular build, and a sneaky look on his face that warned Percy to keep his hands on his possessions.

"Shall we go Dominus" He asked

Percy stood up and got ready to leave but was held back when Chiron grabbed his hand."Don`t forget these he said "As he handed him his guns and sword "Sweet thanks Chiron "he said with a smile."Such a name for a sword must make it ferocious "As his stare lingered on it "I could feel it power tormenting me but I guess that is why it is called Tormentor "he said with a soft smile "Now go don`t let an old man keep you with his nagging"

Percy walked towards Luke and together they walked out of the room

**Camp Half-Blood**

**11:30**

As Luke showed him the camp he thought that he might come to like this place. There was a dining area where apparently you could eat any time of the day, an armoury, a forge, climbing wall that ensured death(Percy fell in love with it at sight),stables , were he already made friends with a black Pegasus, and many more but there were some things what bothered him. Everywhere he went he would see people wearing rags that exposed them to the cold weather. They also either had an iron collar around their necks or small brands on a visible part of her body. The college-looking man in front of him was wearing the same attire.

"Luke why are you and others wearing rags and a collar around your necks "he asked

"That is because we are slaves and we cannot be seen wearing the same clothes like others "he said simply

"Slaves i thought that that sloth was joking!"Percy said enraged "Why are there even slaves in America it was taken down was it not"

"Yes but not in Rome and we have a roman leader that sees this fit"

Percy gawked "Luke take me to this leader so i can beat some sense into his tiny brain"he said

"Dominus i would advise against it as he is the son of Jupiter and he acts as his word and will so if you harm him you will be branded Olympus No 1. enemy"

"Like I care no one should be held as a slave "As he saw a woman hitting a younger child just for dropping her bags.

"Thank you your kind words are appreciated Dominus but we have to live this way it is our fault for siding against Olympus"

"Call me Percy Luke and from now on me and you are friends got it not dakinu and slave "he said with a bright smile

Hearing a large boisterous noise Percy turned around to find a giant Coliseum within the walls of camp half blood "Wow what is that?"He said

"That is the coliseum were our Dominus make us fight fellow slave to death for entertainment"

Percy growled "Let's go Luke"

**Coliseum**

**11:45**

When they entered Percy was astounded by the marvel of the architecture but his marvel was soon stolen by two people fighting in the arena. As the two fought he could see both suffering from wounds and the crowd were cheering

"What the fuck is wrong with all of them" whispered Percy

"What do you mean by that "said a soft voice from beside him. He turned around only to be stunned by beauty. In front of him stood a tall, beautiful, Asian girl with dark hair in ringlets and warm brown eyes. She was wearing a revealing see through red dress that was baggy. Regaining his composure after receiving a kick in the shin by Luke

_Remember to thank him_

"This is sick making to people fight whilst wounded to their deaths "he said

"It is entertainment and it takes people`s mind from the real problems "she said boringly "By the way my name is Drew Tanaka what`s yours handsome "she said

"Percy Jackson "He mentally slapped himself for using his last name

Finally the older looking warrior knocked down his opponent and placed his sword under his head right next to his throat were he could easily slit his opponents life. The crowd started cheering for the fallen warrior death. Percy felt sick to the stomach. He looked around to see a podium with three golden chairs. The One on the right was for Jabba the sloth who was still on top of the bony child, the one on the left was occupied by some teenager wearing green armour with a blonde girl sitting beside him whilst the one in the middle was for a teen looking very similar to Percy except he had brown hair with blue eyes. He was wearing a golden suit of armour with a red cape.

He pulled his arm out and pointed downwards from watching Gladiatorial movies Percy had learned that that was a bad sign for any gladiator.

Before the older Gladiator could slit the younger`s throat Percy had leapt out of the arena and onto the Gladiator stopping the execution.

Silence fell and Percy stood up "What the hell is wrong with you don`t you know you were going to execute him "he said angrily "and who the hell are you to decide a person`s life"

Golden boy stood up and walked towards the end of the pavilion "I am Maximum Flint Hero of Mount Olympus, Slayer of Kronos, Ruler of Gaea and Praetor of Camp Half Blood "he said with an air of authority "The question is who are you to interfere with this fight "he said mockingly

"My name is Percy and I'm going to end this fight even if i have to kick your butt and everybody`s"

"Hmm interesting care to place a wager then Percy "he said. Percy looked at the man waiting for his dare.

"Fight the champion of the arena and win and I'll stop the fights for today "Percy looked in thought

"Deal but i also want Luke, the kid under Jabba the sloth and this warrior "he said as he pointed to each and every one of them in a row

"You can also have the champion if you can win "he said as he laughed

The gates opened on the other side of the arena as the previous warriors hobbled away in fear and far from sight an eerie person came out and Percy prepared himself

* * *

**So this brings us to the end of Chapter 2 i hope you loved it **

**If you think i have something wrong i hope you tell me as that will help me write a better story **

**thanks again and please review it would make my day :D **

**Question of the day:Who do you think will fight Percy?**


	4. Chapter 3: Making Acquaintance

_**Hey sup every one hope you are doing well..anyway here is a new chapter for you **_

_**But first i want to thank those people that reviewed :**_

_** SONxxOFxxCHAOS**_

_** pjlover**_

_** xXSONOFMISTXx**_

_** Colts12broncos18**_

_** Daedricdragon(love your natsu profile pic :p)**_

_** xxxTACOSxOFxDOOM**_

_**But the biggest shout out this week goes to **__**xXSONOFMISTXx**_ who from now on will be Beta reading my chapters and helping me improve 

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Making Acquaintance**_

As the praetor of Camp Half Blood spoke, all became quite at Percy`s outbreak.

"My fellow people, tonight we are going to have something a bit different. Instead of having our champion fight hundreds of monsters for our primus, as was already planned, our beloved champion will fight Fort Half blood`s new resident, Perseus. If he wins, he shall receive the lives of Nico Di Angelo; the Throne Carrier, Luke Castellan; the Traitor and Piper McLean; the coward, and the games will not continue for a week."

The crowd booed at this. "But… if he loses, he will become my slave and will have to spend the rest of his days fighting to spill blood on our beloved sand!"

The crowd roared in entertainment. Marcus lifted his hand, silencing everyone. "I have kept you good people waiting for far too long. Let the games begin!" The roar of the crowd was easy enough to identify as a one longing for bloodshed.

As the gates were raised, an eerie person walked out. Percy was expecting a giant of a man to come walking at him. With well built, hard rock muscles and a fancy sword in his arm ready to fight to his death. Well he sort of got that. Coming out from behind the gates, Percy saw a buff but beautiful girl stalking towards him. She was dressed in Spartan Armour painted in red with a boar helmet to cover her face. In her hand there was a 3-foot long spear that was emitting sparks of lightning with a small metal shield in her other hand.

"Fighting in our honour, will be our champion Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares and slayer of the Drakon!" Said Marcus. Hearing her cue Clarisse lifted her arms gaining enthusiastic yells from the crowd. Percy didn`t know whether that was a compliment or not.

_If she is this loved that must mean she is good also she is a champion. As such I should remember that she shouldn't be taken lightly_. Thought Percy, as he got down into his battle stance. His opponent, Clarisse, turned to face him and got into a fighting stance as well.

**Podium**

**11:45**

As Maximum sat down, he looked interestedly as both warriors seized each other up, trying to predict their first move and maybe see any weakness that could lead to their victory. From the stance that Percy was exhibiting, Max could tell that he had some experience in battle but not enough to win against Clarisse, which was the reason he had accepted the bet in the first place

_Huh another victory for Clarisse. It seems no one can actually beat her._ He mentally sighed as he started preparing his speech to award Clarisse after her victory, but what intrigued him was Percy himself. He was like no one that he had ever seen before, and he clearly didn`t know him, since he didn`t show any respect, nor fear.

Looking to his side, he could hear his brother-in-arm complaining against his loss. Blake, Son of Poseidon, was wearing shining green armour that once used to belong to Oceanus. He had won against him during the war that his father led against the titan. Blake was a pompous bastard that had a certain love for blood. He craved the games of the arena, seeing people beg for their lives only to be refused as he would watch and savour the death. As much as it disgusted the roman, Blake was the only Greek that he had learnt to trust and, maybe, call a friend. Sitting next to him kissing him up was his supposed-to-be-girlfriend. Annabeth Chase, Champion of Athena and Architect of Olympus and Fort Half Blood. She was wearing a loose toga that would take Blake eyes` off of the fights every now and then.

"Why the hell are we allowing this fool ruin our fun Maximum?" Asked Blake in utter disgust, as he also seized the challenger up.

"It is because we know nothing about him. And, because Clarisse can easily beat him." He said as he fixed his cape. "As a bonus, it will also show those who dare to oppose our decisions, that the punishment for opposition is death."

Blake smiled at the comment, as he already started seeing the blood of the new boy shed all over the sand.

"I think you are making a grave mistake in underestimating the boy, Maximus." Said an old eerie voice. All four observers turned around to see an old man in a wheel chair rolling next to them

"Chiron, its good of you to have finally joined us "said Annabeth from between Blake`s arm. Chiron simply grunted in response which slightly disappointed Annabeth.

"What can you underestimate? Look at his stance; I can already see three weak spots that could lead to an early defeat." Said Blake nonchalantly as he looked at Chiron.

"Yet we found him surrounded by Monsters` dust that estimated close to more than fifty, and I saw him clearly defeat the Minotaur."

"Beginners Luck." Grunted out Blake, as he saw Percy match against Clarisse and her mighty spear.

"I don`t think so, as Tartarus himself sent him to us." Stated Chiron as they all turned pale at his theory "A god would not waste time on someone who can never achieve respect or power in this world, especially a Primordial."

"You got that right bub" Said Mr.D from on top of his throne. He was seated comfortably on his throne reading a magazine about wine. The boy under him was struggling to keep both the throne, and the god on top of his back.

"You seem quite confident about him Chiron. Care to place a bet perhaps?" Said Maximus with a smile on his face. Chiron remained quiet, waiting to see what would follow. Maximus had gained all the attention of the other four people as he watched Clarisse slam Percy on the ground.

"If Percy wins, I`ll take you to Mount Olympus to seek council with the gods and my ill father." Chiron smiled at the idea of finally seeing the gods after five long years and maybe, he could help Zeus recover. He was lost in thought as he reminisced about the old days before Rome took over Greece. "But if he loses you will become Blake`s personal slave." he said with a smirk.

The podium had fallen silent as they all looked between Maximus and Chiron. Both held a poker face to cover what the two were thinking about. Whilst Annabeth looked a little afraid about the bet, Blake couldn`t help but crack up at having the centaur his personal slave.

"Deal." Said Chiron with a strict look dawned upon his face.

With that they all turned to the arena as Clarisse charged at Percy.

**Arena**

**11:45**

Clarisse pressed on the attack, trying to take advantage from Percy`s lack of equipment and shield. She lunged, trying to hit him in the chest but Percy quickly deflected it with his new sword, which according to Chiron was called Tormentor.

_Fitting name I guess._

Clarisse lunged again, this time aiming for his head but Percy quickly ducked and kicked Clarisse in the shin. Following the hit, Percy hit her with an uppercut, sending her flying. Clarisse quickly recovered and moved away from Percy, but he wouldn`t allow it. He jumped in the air and came down with all his strength on top of Clarisse. She quickly blocked the attack with her small metal shield, twisting her hand, and sent the sword flying.

She head butted him with her boar shaped helmet that left Percy with a serious case of a head ache. She jabbed at him with her spear and made contact with his left shoulder. He arched in pain as he felt a familiar shocking pain course through his body.

With a roar of pain Percy was kicked in the stomach and sent tumbling on the ground. He stood up and launched himself at his female opponent only for his hands to grab air, as he was flipped over his quarry, this time he was sent flying against the wall.

He rolled around in the sand in pain, as he tried to regain feeling in his shoulder. Little by little, he could feel himself regain control of his damaged body. As Percy was playing in the sand, Clarisse was cheering with the crowds raising her hands with and yelling at the top of their voices.

"Hey boar face! You still haven`t won." said Percy as he stood up with the aid of his sword that had magically reappeared a few feet away from him. Clarisse turned to look at him with a glare. "I haven`t lost in years kid. Give up." jeered the girl

"Sorry, I have a lot riding on this." he replied as he rolled under another attack. Clarisse ran at him slicing the air with her spear. Percy blocked, dodged, and deflected. She struck at Percy`s footing only to have him lift his leg, but with his guard down, she quickly got out her hidden dagger behind her shield and sliced his chest. She followed by stabbing his foot sending sparks all over his body.

He yelled in anger as he felt the pain in his body. Seeing his guard down yet again, she went to strike again but Percy rolled under and sliced her leg, causing blood to pour out. Percy distanced himself as Clarisse grunted at the wound. He looked at her and he could tell that she was in serious pain, steam was coming from the first wound that he gave her and he could see the blood boiling .When she turned to look at him she had a venomous look in her visible eyes that Percy really, didn`t like.

She ran at him with a limp and attacked him with her dagger following with the spear as Percy continued to deflect he was kicked into the ground. The sword fell next to him and as he looked up he saw a spear coming straight to his face. He quickly grabbed it with both hands, halting its progress to make acquaintance with his face.

The crowd was cheering as loud as they could for his death maybe it was his imagination, but he could hear people calling him useless and dead, an ignorant fool and a waste. Flashes appeared before his eyes of a young boy tortured as a woman called him useless and a waste. For some reason Percy`s blood began to boil in anger. He yelled and all of a sudden from beneath him two black snakes like beings came out from beneath and grabbed the spear. With the aid of the snakes he shifted the tip of the spear to the ground beside his head. He quickly grabbed his sword and broke the shaft of the spear, thus rendering it useless for the remainder of the fight.

Percy looked at the two snakes-like beings that seemed to be coming out of his shadows. One word to describe them would be Demonic. They had razor sharp teeth with glowing red eyes. The scales glistened in the light and he could feel the evil vibrate off of the two creatures. The two things reacted to his thoughts. The two beings had minds of their own, but it was as if they were his to command.

Shocked Clarisse stepped back only to regain her composer and try to stab Percy with her dagger, but he rolled to the side letting her hit the ground, and roll back to loosen her grip on the dagger. She jumped over him as one of the snakes tried to bite her head off, and both warriors quickly got back on their feet. Percy started slashing and hacking at Clarisse with the help of his new allies as she tried to regain her footing but before that could happen Percy kicked her against the wall.

With the brutal kick she fell down, giving Percy`s snake the time to take her helmet. The snake tossed it in the air and landed into Percy`s arms as he celebrated his first little victory. Under the helmet, revealed a beautiful face with chocolate brown eyes and brown hair placed in a bun.

_She isn`t that bad looking_

He slashed at Clarisse but she rolled under the attack and all he did was scar the wall. She got up with her dagger and shield in arm and attacked Percy, but he kept on blocking the attack with her helmet.

She lunged and Percy twisted himself, getting close to her and slammed her metal boar helmet against her face. As she fell Percy quickly jumped onto her like a wolf. He placed his foot on her fighting arm and kept his sword under her throat, ready to slice if necessary, with the two snakes ready to pounce any second he desired.

"Give up." whispered Percy "I don`t want to kill you."

"If I give up I am as good as dead. My dominus will kill me." she stated angrily

"No. From here on I shall be your dominus. I had placed a bet with golden boy up there." Clarisse looked at him in disbelief but when her eyes made contact with his, she could see no lies or trickery.

In fear, she raised her hand with two fingers, showing her surrender.

**Podium**

**12:15**

All in the podium were shocked when their champion lifted her hand to show surrender. Maximus couldn`t think for a moment. For the first time he had found something wrong in his calculations, something that cost him heavily, and he wasn`t alone. Blake rose angrily from his seat, throwing away his glass of wine. Something that in the last few years he had never seen. Above all else, women and blood, wine was something that could be considered Blake`s only love. Unlike Maximus, Blake didn`t try to hide his anger at the loss. It had been so long that the two had forgotten what it tasted like, Bitter and resentful. Blake didn`t wait and just stormed off. Maximus sucked it up and walked forward.

"Congratulations Perseus you`ve won and thus we shall keep our word. You are the new champion, and master of four new slaves. Everything shall be delivered to you by tonight. Enjoy it while it lasts, champion of snakes." with a withering glare, he vanished from Percy`s sight. As he walked, he stopped in front of Chiron "A deal is a deal. I shall take you with me on the next winter solstice." He stalked away as fast as he could, to catch up with Blake as he knew he would do something stupid.

Chiron looked behind him thinking of the angry Blake, the sulking Maximus, and crying Mr.D, having lost his throne and throne carrier, and Annabeth looking as if the world has fallen from beneath her, he couldn`t help but smile genuinely.

**Outside Arena**

**12:20**

After sending the snakes away with sheer thought. Clarisse and he just walked outside as the crowds started leaving. Percy could honestly say that the people in Fort Half Blood hated his guts for ending their games for the week. When he stepped out of the Arena the first person he found waiting for him was none other than his new friend, Luke.

"I really should warn you not to make a scene next time." he said with a smile.

"Was it really that bad?" Percy questioned, as he scratched his head

"Well let's see, in less than half an hour you managed to piss of nearly everyone in Fort half blood, along with a God and the two most important people in this hell hole, so yes it was bad." Luke replied.

Hearing a gruff sigh Percy remembered the person standing behind him "Oh Luke, this is Clarisse. Apparently you, her, and two other people belong to me now." he said.

"Yes, I heard Percy." he said as he turned towards Clarisse "Long time-no see Clarisse. It will be fun reacquainting with you." Her only response was a low growl. Ignoring her completely, Luke turned to Percy "I have sent the other two and your hell hound to our new house."

"Good. Let's go then." said Percy only to find Luke blocking his way

"We are not done yet." he stated "When you win over a slave, one of them must go back to their previous master to get everybody`s stuff and make final amends with their previous master, like swearing on the Styx not to reveal something, I would suggest we send Clarisse since I don`t think that Nico or Piper can handle Blake." he stated

"Wait, what? That was never part of the deal I made." Percy said as he started getting angry

Clarisse placed a hand on his shoulder, and with a smile said "Hey don`t worry, I can handle him for one night, and he won`t be able to kill me since I am not his anymore." With that she took back her helmet, that was still in Percy`s hand and left, heading towards Blake`s Mansion.

Percy could only let a growl of anger out as he started getting worried already.

"Luke, tell me everything I need to know about this place and every important person."

**Blake`s Mansion**

**12:25**

As Blake threw the doors open, he entered scaring all his slaves. After the union of camp Half Blood and New Rome, Blake immediately rose to popularity and high ranks gaining the respect and fear of both gods and campers. He, along with Maximus, held the highest amount of slaves but where Maximus treated them with respect, Blake only gave them a few clothes to hide the essential, and use them when he was frustrated.

Heading downstairs into the basement, he took off his armor and remained in nothing more than his pants. He grabbed a slave from his ear and threw him against the wall. He quickly jumped on him and started beating him up. Left hook, Right hook, kick in the shin, and punch in the stomach. The slave quickly succumbed to the floor. Blake went on him and started punching his face in anger. In a matter of seconds he had bashed in his slave`s head, but he kept on going punching him until his slave`s face was unrecognizable.

"Blake that is enough!" said person looked up to see his partner in crime in his golden armor. "What do you want Maximus, I'm busy." he growled out. Blake grabbed another slave and threw him next to the dead slave, but before he could lay a hand on him, he was flipped over by Maximus who in a heartbeat, landed right next to him. "You really enjoy air travel don`t you?"

Maximus just dragged him upstairs into his own little office. The office resembled more of an armory, as it was filled with armor and weapons along with some paintings of famous wars. People often wondered if Blake really was a son of Poseidon or just an insane son of Ares. He sat into his chair behind his oak table covered with useless paper. As Blake sulked on the table Maximus walked towards a window and looked towards the arena where the new resident of Fort Half Blood was talking to Luke with Clarisse.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Blake as he relaxed in his chair and lifted his legs on the table "We just lost Camp Half Blood`s champion, the son of Hades and a charm speaker"

"Yes we have lost a lot, but we`ll just have to play our cards right."

"What cards? Piper nearly knew all of our little secrets, due to us using her constantly for her charm speaking ability, half of the Greeks didn`t rebel because we had Clarisse in our hands and we forced her to agree with us so they did as well, and last but not least we no longer have anything against Hades!"

"Our plans have nearly come to an end. In a few more months, I shall be the one to rule on Olympus." Looking at the trio as Clarisse departed from them and started walking towards their direction.

"You`ll soon have company. You`d better prepare for her." Maximus said as he walked away from the window.

"I swear to gods if it`s Annabeth, I'll throw her out of that very window "grumbled Blake "Why do we even need her? We got what we wanted from her, let`s get rid of her already."

"Not yet, and I meant your former champion Clarisse is on her way." he said

Blake couldn`t hold himself and started laughing like a mad man "That bitch doesn`t know what she is walking into, my men haven`t laid eyes upon a woman for months when they see her, they will destroy her, that will teach her not to lose ever again."

Maximus walked out, as he closed the door behind him leaving Blake to himself as he planned on what would be a hell for a certain daughter of Ares

**Percy`s Mansion**

**21:00**

_**[Warning: Lemon up ahead]**_

Night had fallen, and Percy had finally visited the place that Tartarus had bought for his stay. He remembered him calling it a house but the place that he was staying under was defiantly not a house but one of the largest mansions he had ever seen.

The moment you entered, you had a large corridor covered with wood and a red carpet. On the side there were columns and statues of the primordial gods. When you reached the end of said corridor you would find yourself in a large living room that had a luxurious sofa and sofa arm chairs looking in the direction of a 60 inch plasma screen. On the side he had a huge fire place made out of stone with a metal grate. The Large living room had three doorways and two stair cases which lead to the second level and to the basement.

The first door took you towards the kitchen, which had a wooden island with a dish washer, oven and a fridge that could replenish itself through the course of the day, the second door led towards a bathroom that was filled with your day to day needs whilst the third was filled with an indoor garden where Mrs. O'Leary had spent the entire day running after tennis balls.

The Basement consisted of an armory. He had placed his weapons amongst the tons that Tartarus had placed in there, amongst them being war hammers, daggers, pistols, bows and many more. He had also found stands occupied with armors from ever age. He was sure Clarisse would be hanging around the basement for a long time.

Whilst the second floor contained bedrooms to hold everyone and it changed to your thoughts, like Nico`s contained dark wallpaper with skeletons and everything that could be considered creepy, whilst Luke`s was brown and covered with technology and stolen objects, that he had acquired throughout the years.

He had quickly made friends with Nico, Piper and Luke and the three of them had spent the day together telling each other their stories and improving Percy`s knowledge of the place. Although throughout the day Percy`s mind was focused on Clarisse. He was scarred for her because if everything that Luke told him about Blake was true, then there was a possibility that he would never see her again.

As night came, he couldn`t fall asleep. His room was covered with navy wallpaper and held only the necessities. A double bed with two side tables, a wardrobe filled with designer clothes and a table with a portable laptop.

As time passed he couldn`t sleep and his only thought loomed over Clarisse. He paced the room until he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." he said softly but still audible enough for the person behind the door to hear him. When the door creaked open he saw Piper standing there covered in nothing more than a night gown. She quickly entered and closed the door behind her.

"Sup Pipes?" he said cheerfully trying to hide his worry "Did you need something?" as he walked towards her. He tried not to stare at her but even for the young age of 15 she had a large Pair of DD, slim body, gorgeous face and a good looking ass.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me from Blake." she said with a smile

"Oh that no prob-" But before he could finish his sentence, piper crashed her lips onto Percy. At first he was shocked but he soon gave in and started a tongue war inside of her mouth. She slowly backed him up towards his double bed and gently pushed him down breaking the kiss.

Grabbing the nightgown, she let it fall from her shoulders showing of her naked body as she got ready to undress Percy, she saw his clothes slip of him like shadows. As she quirked up her eyebrow he responded with a simple shrug. The two embraced and continued to make out as they rolled onto the bed for dominance.

Percy quickly won through years of experience and dipped down grabbing Piper`s left boob into his mouth whilst he fondled with her right. As he continued to suck on her breast, his right hand glided down her body causing her to moan even more, until he came to her woman hood. He placed two fingers inside of her and started pumping, holding nothing back.

As piper continued to moan, Percy continued to play with her until she reached her climax. She came all over his hand which he brought up to her. She sucked on his finger until she cleaned them up. The two kissed again and Percy could taste her as the two started wrestling again for dominance in her mouth.

The two broke the kiss and piper positioned his dick at her entrance. Percy slowly thrust in and waited to make sure she got accustomed to his 8-inch size. In the instant she told him she was ready he started speeding up. With every thrust Piper moaned. He continued to pound her until she came again.

Her arms fell on the bed with exhaustion and Percy followed her making sure not to fall on her and hurt her. He grabbed the covers of his bed and pulled piper up. Making sure that she was well covered he fell asleep with his dick still inside of her.

* * *

**_Beta Read by xXSonOfMistXx_**

**_So what did you think fantastic/good/average/bad/horrible? _**

**_This was my first fight and lemon scene so i would appreciate if you guys gave me feedback(even if it will be flame)_**

**_So question of the day(Today we have 2 :p)  
_**

**_ Character from the PJ universe and why ?_**

_(Mine would have to be between Leo and Nico since both are amazing :p)_

**_ there would be a pairing(for lemon or story) what would you like to see ? _**

**_WMU OUT._**


End file.
